A Star Knight's New Family
by Ultimate Prime
Summary: Super Mario Galaxy One-shot featuring my OC, the Star Knight. The first of what's to come. The Star Knight dwells on changes in his life. RosalinaOC


Disclaimer: I own nothing of Mario.

Author's Note: A one-shot, and something of an introductory to my OC, Kevin the Star Knight. In case you'd like a brief background on Kevin (since I'm not good at drawing, sadly):

**Name: Kevin**

**Alias: The Star Knight (the legendary Guardian of the Cosmos)**

**Age: Late teens-early twenties.**

**Appearance: 5'5, blond hair, blue eyes, lean athletic build, fair skin.**

**Clothing: Blue vest (actually a sleeveless jacket) with a yellow starman design on the back, white short-sleeved shirt, blue jeans, black fingerless gloves, and black boots.**

**Weapon: The Starsaber (a sword hilt with its guard in the shape of a star and a blade made of pure energy that can cut through almost anything….inspired by the Jedi Knight Lightsaber). The Starsaber can also enhance Kevin's physical abilities to superhuman levels.**

**Personality: A courageous hero who acts more on impulse before thinking. He is always willing to stand up for the weak and oppressed. Aside from this, Kevin has always had a feeling of loneliness until he meets Rosalina and the Luma.**

**Powers and skills: Possesses the strength, speed, agility and endurance of a World Class athlete. Skilled in swordsmanship and hand-to-hand combat with street fighting in the mix. Also possesses the ability of flight with his Luma friend, Iris.**

**Background: Kevin was originally born in the Mushroom universe, but his homeworld was attacked and destroyed by an evil cosmic being known simply as the Dark Entity. Before the planet's destruction, his birth parents were able to teleport Kevin into modern day Boston, where he was mostly raised in an orphanage. Everyone was too scared of Kevin to adopt him because of his unusual abilities, leaving him feeling lonely and unwanted. Aside from this, he still developed a positive personality and outlook thanks to Sister Amelia who ran the orphanage and was close to Kevin like a mother. Years later, Kevin is transported back into the Mushroom Universe by Rosalina, who he instantly is smitten with. The reason for Rosalina bringing Kevin back to the Mushroom Kingdom is that Kevin is the Star Knight, the legendary Guardian of the Cosmos who would stand up to the Dark Entity.**

A/N Cont.: Hope that can clear some stuff up! I hope you enjoy and please review!

A Knight's New Family

Space. It seemed so endless; an ongoing adventure with countless worlds, most of them unheard of, especially in the Mushroom Kingdom and the Comet Observatory.

The Comet Observatory, a ship powered by Power Stars that drifted aimlessly through the cosmos and its galaxies were watched over by its inhabitants, Rosalina, the little star creatures known as the Luma, and the newest member of their family, the legendary Star Knight, Kevin, or "Papa" as the Lumas called him.

Staring out into the endless frontier, Kevin couldn't help but dwell on his family from past to present. He had never gotten the chance to know who his birth parents were, even today. He wasn't even sure if Kevin was his real name, or maybe that his parents had no time to give him a name. Still, they loved him so much to send him someplace safe, away from the grasp of the Dark Entity. He at least knew that much.

His second family had been Sister Amelia and the other kids at the orphanage in Boston. A family that constantly changed when friend after friend were taken to new homes; good homes where they would be loved. Kevin was just never one of them.

He could still remember the first, and only couple to take interest in adopting him. Little Maggie had lost a ball under her bed, but thanks to the older boys in the orphanage, she believed there was a monster under her bed and was too scared to look underneath. Kevin, being ever fearless, had lifted Maggie's bed off the floor and right over his head while little Maggie was able to get her bed, believing Kevin had scared the monster away.

The couple had seen this, and hightailed it out of the orphanage that day.

He couldn't help but smirk at remembering how fast the couple ran. But the memory of his time in the orphanage was always able to fade away even the smallest of smiles.

The memories of a lonely and unwanted boy.

Now, here he was; the legendary Star Knight with a new life as he looked down at the Starsaber's hilt at his side, and a new family, here at the Comet Observatory.

Here, with Rosalina, the mysterious princess who had captured his heart the moment he laid eyes on her. Kevin never imagined a feeling like it before, nor did he ever imagine he would ever experience it.

Then, there were the Lumas. The star children that now called him, "Papa," after both earning their trust and seeing how Kevin and Rosalina were around each other. He cared about the Luma like he cared about the younger kids in the orphanage, and there was nothing he wouldn't do for them, or for Rosalina.

"A Star Bite for your thoughts?"

Speak of the princess.

Kevin turned his head to find Rosalina walking towards him, a beautiful smile gracing her lips. He couldn't help but smile back.

Kevin shrugged. "Just dwelling."

"Dwelling is good. It means you still hold your memories close to your heart."

Kevin nodded, somewhat sadly though.

When Rosalina was by Kevin's side, the princess decided to show the same boldness as her Star Knight had as she suddenly moved behind him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and pulling him close to her. Kevin was surprised at first, but his smile told her that he very much enjoyed her boldness as laid his hand over hers on his shoulder. He was thankful that his height did not bother her like it did with most girls back in Boston. He was no Mario, but he was just about an inch shorter than Rosalina.

Heck, if it didn't bother Princess Peach with Mario, why should it bother Rosalina?

Rosalina couldn't help the coloring of her cheeks to the warm sensation. The feeling was still somewhat new to her as it was to the Star Knight whom she loved.

The feeling was new to her as it was to the Star Knight whom she loved.

The couple were both silent for a moment, just staring up into space itself before it was Rosalina to break the silence.

"Do you miss it?" Rosalina asked, resting her chin on his shoulder.

Kevin shrugged. "I miss Sister Amelia, and little Maggie. They don't need me though. No one ever did back there."

"We need you." Rosalina claimed sincerely. "The galaxies will always need their Star Knight."

"Do you need me?" Kevin asked, turning around in her arms as his own wrapped around waist.

Her answer was a gentle kiss to his lips that made Kevin feel like the Starsaber itself was empowering him, but only this was so much better.

Rosalina pulled away, smiling lovingly at her knight. "Does that answer your question?"

"Baby, you've got no idea." Kevin leaned up to kiss her again, until….

"Mama, Papa! Mama, Papa!"

A couple of the Lumas were suddenly circling the couple, dancing around them.

Mama, please read us a story! Pleeeease?" a blue Luma pleaded over Rosalina.

Rosalina exchanged a smirk with Kevin.

"A mother's work is never really done, is it?" The Star Knight winked.

"Okay." Rosalina turned her attention to the Luma as she pulled away from Kevin. "One story and then it's time for bed."

The Luma danced around happily as Rosalina started walking back to the small house of the Observatory she shared with Kevin. She stopped to looked over her shoulder at Kevin. "Are you coming?" she asked.

"Come on, Papa! Mama's gonna read us a story!" A green Luma started pushing Kevin in Rosalina's direction.

Kevin laughed as he patted the Luma's head before looking back at Rosalina. "I'll be there in a second."

Smiling lovingly again at her knight, Rosalina retreated away with the rest of the Lumas with the little green Luma hurrying behind.

Kevin was left to himself again. He looked back up into space, this time in the direction where Rosalina had some time ago pointed out to be the location of where his adopted world was. He could not see it, but he knew it was there.

He had a purpose as the legendary Star Knight, and a family of his own to look after with the princess he loved. There were some things about his adopted world that he missed, but this was his home now, his world.

He would not have it any other way.

Making his way back Rosalina and the Lumas, Kevin could hear his princess say, "All right, my Lumas. Tonight, I'll tell you all the tale of a princess and her knight. "

End

A/N 2: I was going to make this from First-Person POV, but I'll try that again for later stories.


End file.
